dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Story
Cantonese |dubbing_studio1 = Axis International |dubbing_studio2 = Digital Sound & Picture |dubbing_studio3 = Omni Productions (Dubs 3 & 4) |director2 = Burton Sharp |director3 = Rik Thomas (Dubs 3 & 4) |recorded = 1985 1998 2000 2004 |country1 = Hong Kong |country2 = United States |orig_country = Hong Kong |year = 1985 }}Police Story is a 1985 Hong Kong action film written and directed by Jackie Chan, who also played the lead role. It is the first of the Police Story series featuring Chan as a Hong Kong police detective named "Kevin" Chan Ka-Kui. Dubbing History The theatrical cut of Police Story was originally dubbed in Hong Kong, written by Barry Haigh. Compared to the other dubs, this dub is the most faithful to the original version. The dub was originally only officially released on a Dutch VHS release by the distributor BestsellersPolice Story - VHS video tape - Catawiki. Retrieved 18 October 2018, until the dub was included on Eureka Entertainment's UK Blu-Ray Release in 2018.Eureka: 4K Restorations of Jackie Chan's Police Story & Police Story 2 Coming to Blu-ray in August. Blu-ray.com. Retrieved 18 October 2018 Utilizing the same dub, the film was later cut from 99 minutes to 87 minutes for export. It was first shown in the English-speaking world on September 26, 1987 at the New York Film Festival, under the title of Jackie Chan's Police Force.Canby, Vincent (26 September 1987). "Film Festival; 'Jackie Chan's Police Story'". The New York Times. The New York Times Company. Retrieved 18 October 2018 In addition to shortening the film, the original music score by Michael Lai was replaced by a score composed by Kevin Bassinson. A re-dubbed version of the export cut was produced in 1998 by New Line Cinema for home video release and TV broadcasts. New Line's dub sticks very close to the original dubbing script. Kevin Bassinson's score was replaced with a new score by J. Peter Robinson, mostly consisting of recycled cues from the composer's score for Police Story 4: First Strike, as well as a remixed sound design. New Line's version was released on VHS and LaserDisc LaserDisc Database - Police Story [ID4250LI]. Retrieved 18 October 2018 in Summer, 1998. New Line also licensed this version for broadcast on the television network UPN. This dub has since disappeared from circulation after the creation of the new international version. A new English dub of the 99 minute Hong Kong theatrical version was produced in or before 2000 for use on home video releases and as the basis for new dubs. Likely dubbed by Omni Productions, the dub is somewhat looser with the dub dialogue than the previous dubs. This dub first appeared on the 2000 Made in Hong Kong UK VHS release.Police Story | Men Behind The Dubs Wiki. Retrieved 18 October 2018 A fourth English dub was dubbed around 2004, seemingly also done by Omni Productions. Much of the cast from the previous dub is present in this dub, but in different roles. The dub utilizes much of the same script as the previous, but with some of the peculiarities in the previous script corrected, and also features a remixed 5.1 surround soundtrack. It was originally released on DVD in the United States by Fortune Star in 2006.SpaceHunterM's POLICE STORY VIDEO. YouTube. 28 Sept. 2018. Retrieved 18 October 2018 All official dubbed presentations of the film in English-speaking countries have used this version since. Cast Additional Voices Notes *Character names are given different localization's between the dubs. **Chan Ka Kui is renamed 'Kevin Chan' in the original dub, and simply as 'Jackie Chan' in the second, third and fourth dubs. **Chu Tao is renamed 'Tom Koo' in the original and second dubs, and 'Joe Chu' in the third and fourth dubs. **John Ko is renamed 'John Chow' in the second dub. **Inspector Man is renamed 'Sergeant Mao' in the original dub. **Mad Wing is renamed 'Jacknife' in the original dub. Transmission Video Releases References See Also *Police Story 2 *Police Story 3: Super Cop *Police Story 4: First Strike External Links *''Police Story'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Films Category:Chinese Films Category:Hong Kong Dubbing Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1980's Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Comedy Category:Martial Arts Category:Films from the 1980's Category:Shout! Factory Category:Multi-Dubs